Birds of a feather
by LivingRadio
Summary: David Strider, often called Davesprite for some reason, is tired of living in his family's shadow and feeling trapped. He then gets sent to a strange and beautiful island to live with Dirk, a mostly silent but very strange man. Well at least he doesn't have to worry about anything...right?


Your name is David Strider, though you'd preferred to be called Dave that was your younger twin's name. You are 17 years old and tired of not only being in Bro's shadow but your younger twin's as well, you were born with a natural talent for music (mostly turntables since it was the Strider household favorite) but were always overshadowed by Dave's. You loved birds and music, daydreaming you were some rare or one of a kind bird that could fly away and never be caught. You suppose the straw that broke your silence was when the accident had happened, Dave had killed your only friend. Bro argued that a crow is not a real friend but you didn't care, you were shy and awkward despite having the same 'friends' Dave did. Rose never talked to you and Jade had stopped talking to you when you finally got tired of 'dating' her, John was always calling you Davesprite for some reason and it just hurt. It was like you weren't even your own person, just a copy of Dave only with orange eyes instead of red.

You hadn't wanted the agency to tell Bro you had filed a request for a different family, they did anyways. He hounded for you a week before you finally gave in and told him, you honestly had expected him to laugh or tell you to man up. However what you got still surprised you, he looked sad but like he understood first hand what you were going through. He finally nodded and hugged you tight, promising you would keep the Strider name and he'd get you someone who would take care of you while letting you grow. You had hugged him tight, you'd never admit it but you felt lighter at his promise.

Bro had kept his word, though your new home was practically in the middle of the ocean. You enjoyed the flights there, still wondering why the social worker was so bound and determinded to take you straight to 'Mr. Strider's' front door. Then again, she had worked with your family for years and though it was obvious she liked Bro (or Damien as she called him once he had finally convinced her to stop calling him 'Mr. Strider', she had flat out refused to call him 'Bro' like everyone else did. You still didn't know if he gave her his real name either out of being annoyed or if he really did like her, you still hoped they'd get together. She was a pretty awesome lady who lived right across from Bro's apartment, anyways!) but didn't seem inclined to chase after him.

After the social worker finally calmed down enough to drive, she had small panic attacks while flying though you worried about her flying back to Texas on her own, she forced you into a taxi before heading out to the docks. This confused you more, considering the paperwork had this guy's address on this island but she seemed to know exactly where she was going. Apparently your confusion was easily seen on your face, though it wouldn't surprise you if she was just that good at detecting your emotions since she practically spent day after day among Striders. She gave you a small smile, explaining that she had visited 'Mr. Strider' quite often over the month you were waiting to move.

Now you knew why she had kept asking Bro this morning if he was sure you moving in was such a good idea, the guy looked almost exactly like Bro. Only younger and not wearing a hat, his shades (if possible) looked even darker then Bro's though they were the same shape. He was more your height then Bro, he really just looked like a younger version of Bro minus years of fighting and drinking. You hadn't even noticed she was leaving til she patted your shoulder and hugged you, saying she'd come to make sure you were alright and leaving you alone with the younger looking clone of Bro. You swallowed, looking at 'Mr. Strider' nervously. If you were a normal teenager you would've never noticed the slight raise of his eyebrows, however as luck would have it you had always made a habit out of noticing every little movement your family made (mostly face wise).

"You may call me Dirk, it's nice to finally meet you David." He finally said, shocking you with how emotionless his voice sounded. Though you picked up some nervousness and uneasiness, which only in turn confused you a bit. "Don't call me David." Was all you could say, it came far harsher then you meant but he didn't seem to care and just gave a silent nod.


End file.
